Nate's Demise
by westernbeauty
Summary: My Take on the aftermath of Nate's death. Living in the UK I haven't seen what Happens; I only know that he is shot by a sniper, I haven't seen it yet, but this is how I see things happening. Rated T Incase of later Chapters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any of the characters featured in this story**

_**When you're a spy in the field you're prepared for the worst. Everything has been planned down to the smallest detail. Every possible outcome has been primed for; to enable the quickest reaction to any possible event. Emotions are compartmentalised and the Job at hand is all that matters; that is until the one eventuality that no-one had anticipated presents itself.**_

The air whirred around the .50 caliber bullet causing a whistling sound; one of the last sounds that Nate Westen would ever hear. The force of the bullet entering his chest threw him backwards against the wooden sign behind him. His legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed to the floor to live what would be his last moments.

Seeing his brother fall to the ground brought a dangerous air of vulnerability to Michael Westen. Michael Westen the spy; would have drawn his weapon, scouted the immediate area for signs of the sniper, and secured the area to minimalize the number of deaths; trying to salvage would he could of the assignment. The Spy has disappeared and in his place was Michael Westen; brother and Son. All rationale and professionalism that he had relied on to keep him alive all these years had disappeared. Seeing his Brother propelled to the Ground sent shockwaves through him and against all instincts he darted over to where Nate lay still on the concrete floor. Michael suddenly felt the cold flesh of Nate's hand brush against him, and instinctively he took Nate's hand in his. Nate's lips parted "Michael, I..I'm scared"

For the first time in his life Michael was scared too. He lived through being held at gunpoint more times than he could remember, been an active soldier in Afghanistan, and had been left stranded with a death sentence in Nigeria after being disowned by the very organisation meant to keep him alive, but it was this moment that had him terrified to his very core.

Before Michael could offer any final words of comfort, Nate passed away. Anger welled inside of him; Anger towards the son of a bitch that pulled the trigger, Anger towards Nate for not doing what he was told and above all Anger that he allowed his Brother to be a part of this. His brother was dead because of him. Michael had always managed to deal with the deaths he had caused as a direct or indirect result of his assignments. He had always managed to justify each death; telling himself it was for the greater good; one had died to save many, but this would never be justified, this would never be compartmentalised, this would live with him forever.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BN

Michael stood at the back door to his mother's house. He had been stood there for twenty minutes, somehow trying to find the words. But nothing came. No-one can ever be prepared to deliver the news that Michael was about to deliver to his mother. He pushed open the door and was presented with the usual sight of his mother; cigarette hanging out of her mouth. "Michael" she chirped always happy to see her Son the spy safe and well. In the time it took her to flick the ash off the end of her cigarette the air turned and she became suddenly aware that something was wrong. She stubbed out the cigarette on the stainless steel sink and met Michaels Gaze. Was it Sam? Fiona? or Jesse? Something wasn't right. Nothing could have helped her to anticipate what came next. She became acutely aware of the wetness of Michaels eyes. His bottom lip looked unstable. She had never witnessed this weakness from him before "Michael what is it?"

"Ma, it's Nate he's gone"

And it was with the strength of her entire body she struck her eldest son. He had expected it but still had been taken aback by the power behind it. As she continued to thrust her fists at him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. It was then that she fell to her knees; overwhelmed with grief.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BNBNBNBNBN

Michael arrived back at the loft and was greeted by the sight of Jesse sat at the work bench in the Kitchen opposite Sam and Fiona. Before any words could be exchanged Michael walked straight past them to the balcony. After a few seconds he returned to his Friends. "Sam could you" he trailed off. He didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Yeah sure Mikey, I'm already on it; I called Elsa and she's packing me a bag, I was just on my way over to pick it up. You're Ma shouldn't be alone"

"Thanks Sam"

Sam Nodded "Sure thing Brother" and headed to the door. With that Jesse stood up from the workbench. "Yeah I uh better get going. I should check in with Dani to see if there's any progress with the investigation". And with that the two Men nodded at each other and Jesse left.

Fiona made her way slowly towards the broken man in front her. She barely recognised him. To the untrained eye, he looked fine, like he was coping extremely well, but Fiona knew him well enough to know that this had broken him and he would never be the same again. She gently brushed her hand against his broad shoulder. He flinched. Not because he didn't like the feel of her skin against his, but because he felt he didn't deserve it. "Michael, it wasn't your fault"

"My brother is dead because of ME!. His son is going to grow up without a father Fi!, How Can I ever, How do I.." Michael voice trailed off and without any prior warning he left. Fiona knew she could never take the pain or guilt away. She hoped she could help him come to terms with what had happened. The only thing she was certain of was that life for them would never be the same again.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BNBNBNBNBNBN


End file.
